


Kiss and Makeup

by magnetic_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_moon/pseuds/magnetic_moon
Summary: In which Cho and Draco Malfoy get into an argument and Cho ends up sleeping on the sofa.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Kiss and Makeup

**Kiss and Makeup**

"This is just perfect." Cho Malfoy groaned under her breath as she took in the image in front of her. Under any other circumstances, she would have admitted that the sight in front of her was adorable; her husband, the infamous Draco Malfoy, peacefully sleeping with his face barren from his signature sneer. But given the current predicament, she grumbled as she grabbed her pillow from their bed, there was absolutely no way she was going to think that the situation she was in could be considered cute.

They had an argument. Which was not uncommon, as most couples do. And similar to most couples who couldn't resolve their issues before going to bed, the raven-haired female would force her husband to sleep elsewhere. This time, however, was different. They were arguing as she was doing her nighttime skincare routine in their master bathroom. She scowled as she remembered not telling the blond male to sleep elsewhere, for by the time she was finished with her skincare routine, she had stepped out of the bathroom to find that he was already fast asleep on their bed.

"What a nuisance." Cho continued grumbling as she made her way down the spiraling staircase and toward the living room sofa. While their house - mansion, more like it, as it was a courtesy of her in-laws - had plenty of spare bedrooms, none of them were prepared. While she supposed that she could use her wand to make one of the rooms tidy and suitable for the night, she was much too drained to do so. Their sofa wasn't bad by any accounts, so it ought to do for now.

"Not bad..." She mused as she snuggled into the leather sofa. It wasn't as warm and inviting as their bed, especially since Draco wasn't there to provide her a sense of comfort and protection. Exhausted from the earlier events, it wasn't long before Cho fell asleep, but not before thoughts of missing her husband and making up with him tomorrow morning lingered as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains of the window found its' way towards the raven-haired female, causing her to groggily open her eyes. With a small groan, she forced herself to get up. Doing so, a thin throw blanket pooled around her lap. Cho frowned, trying to remember if she had brought a blanket with her when she left their bedroom. A snore interrupted her thoughts and as she turned to her left, she had to stifle a laugh. Because there, sleeping on the floor next to the sofa that she had slept on, was her husband.

Her stifled laughter turned into a small gasp as she fit the puzzle pieces in her mind. Draco must have woke up in the middle of the night to find that she wasn't there in bed next to him. He must have gone through all of the bedrooms trying to find her before finding her sleeping on the sofa. That would explain why there was a blanket around her when she woke up and why her husband was sleeping on the floor.

Cho smiled fondly as she got up from the sofa with the blanket in hand, mindful of her sleeping husband. Tiptoeing, she stepped around Draco before lying down next to him, throwing the blanket over them. She huddled closer to him until she was faced with his bare chest. To her surprise, her still-sleeping husband dragged her closer to him until they were practically chest-to-chest.

Letting out a small laugh, Cho gently kissed Draco's cheek before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep once more. She made a mental note that when they woke up, she would forgive him for whatever issue they were arguing about the night before. After all, how could she stay mad at him, especially when he did all of this for her?

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was originally posted on my FanFiction.Net account before I decided to post it here as well. I am well aware that this ship has *very* few fics or supporters but I just adore this ship so much that I just had to write for them! It's been quite some time I read the books so if anything or anyone seems out of character, I apologize! Please review what you thought! (っ˘ω˘ς )


End file.
